Querida Starfire
by KICT
Summary: Sabíamos que nuestra relación sería casi imposible , pero aún así lo intentamos y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora , porque las amo y esta vez no pienso dejarlas ir ... quiero ver crecer a mi hija, y quiero hacerlo a tu lado. Mi primer fic disfruten o vomiten lo que gusten :) Corrigiendo... Gracias Jacquie Doll
1. Querida Starfire

Holaaaaa , que tal ? soy nueva en esto jejejje , pero me moría de ganas por hacer algo así y seguí el consejo de mi hermanito: "por que mejor en vez de leer , escribes " y bueno esto salió , espero que sea de su agrado y sin mas preámbulo , he visto que siempre se coloca Disclaimer así que:

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenecen , y esto se realizó sin fines de lucro._**

**Querida Starfire:**

No se muy bien como expresarme, ni por donde empezar.

Se que no te he llamado así desde hace años; es decir , como hacerlo si ni siquiera hemos hablado.

Antes de que tires este trozo de papel a la basura, deseo que me des una oportunidad. Reconozco que les debo una explicación muy grande, pero debido a los sucesos ocurridos me parece que debo hacerlas personalmente.

Lo que no entiendo es porque nuestro amor termino así, se muy bien que fui el culpable, pero ¿porqué este "fracaso" tiene que pagarlo nuestra hija?

He estado ausente durante varios años y recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos sería imposible, estoy dispuesto a crear algo nuevo, algo que perfectamente que será difícil, pero estoy dispuesto a enmendar mis errores, nuestros errores...

Cada día al despertar, pienso en todo lo que sucedió y me pregunto...

La vida no ha sido justa con ninguno de nosotros, pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias supimos sobrellevarlas y aprendimos a amarnos, pero el amor no se logra con sin respeto y es algo que no te di.

Conozco los problemas que ha tenido Mary, y me avergüenza decir que soy una de sus razones y sin embargo el hecho de no haberlos vivido no significa que no los sienta, me duele, me hiere saber que ambas sufren por mi culpa.

No creas que hago esto por compromiso, puesto que las amo y por esa misma razón he decidido volver. Soy un estúpido, me atormenta el simple hecho de alguna vez pensé que alejándome de ustedes, dejándoles el camino libre a muchos de tus pretendientes lograrían ser felices.

Recuerdo que cuando las peleas entre nosotros se hicieron constantes, ella nos observaba y la última vez que la vi había presenciado el terrible acto cometido por el infame que se supone que debe protegerlas, respetarlas y amarlas. Siempre me dijiste que me necesitabas, que eramos un familia y debíamos estar juntos y lo único que hacía era asentir y asentir.

Siempre estuviste ahí para mí y nunca supe valorar todo el amor que me dabas, durante todos estos años acumule odio en mi corazón, ya que las pocas veces que te busque me rechazaste y eso solo alimentó mi desesperación y posteriormente mi odio, actué de una manera infantil y egoísta al pensar que tenías la culpa por no querer aceptarme de nuevo. Nunca me puse en tus zapatos, ni te escuché, no comprendí lo que tratabas de decirme; hoy que estoy lejos lo entiendo y lo lamento.

Me arrepiento te todo lo dicho y hecho, fui un cobarde, mi mano jamás debió tocarte. Prometo que nunca quise lastimarte.

Debo admitir que después de comprender que la culpa era mía decidí que era hora de recibir ayuda psicológica; el psicólogo de la cárcel no era muy bueno que digamos, él me ayudo mucho, dijo que la base fundamental de un matrimonio es y siempre será el respeto, como ya te mencione, siempre creí que pedir ayuda era signo de debilidad y definitivamente estaba equivocado, me hizo caer en cuenta de que tenía una autoestima baja y mi falta de expresar emociones se debía a que falta de afecto, no es que nunca me lo dieron, al contrario, simplemente no supe valorarlo.

Siempre busque la soledad y cuando la conseguí me di cuenta de que era una mala consejera a la cual nunca debí dejar entrar, sin ninguna razón se apoderó de mi ser y lo que quedo de ella fue lo que alguna vez conociste como tu esposo.

El tiempo que estuve aquí aislado, no lo olvidaré, no porque no quiera hacerlo es simplemente que no puedo.

Sin mas preámbulo, llegaré en unos días, esta vez lo intentaré una y otra vez, quizás con alguna ayuda médica logremos mejorar y perdonara los errores cometidos en este amor, no solo por nosotros por nuestra hija. Y si crees que lo nuestro ya no tiene solución me gustaría que seamos buenos amigos, aunque no me rendiré tan fácilmente.

Probablemente esta sea la primera y la última carta que te escriba, querida amada.

Ansió verlas, las ama.

Richard.

* * *

jejjejeje y que tal ? ¿les gusto? ¿feo , horrible, bien , mal regular ? ¿cómo lo califican ?

Algún error, ¿qué debo mejorar?

bueno espero que alguien lea mis ocurrencias y si les gusto pues bueno seria un honor continuar con la historia

Kare57 fuera , pasen bien, sean felices y coman perdices.

* * *

Bien lo prometido es... mmmm bueno no recuerodo la frase pero puse mi mayor esfuerzo en corregir este capitulo jejejje.


	2. La carta

Hola, admito y reconozco que tengo un millón de cosas que mejorar, y lo haré lo prometo, , pero sobre todo me alegro de que se tomen la molestia de leerlo espero que una vez más esto sea de su agrado y que me den una oportunidad para mejorar.

Por cierto la vez pasada no logre ponerle nombre al capítulo así que por si las dudas se llama "Querida Stafire"

No es muy original, pero ya que.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC comics y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

_**Capítulo 2: La carta**_

Se encontraba sentada en el sofá cambiando los canales, realmente no había nada bueno en la tv el día de hoy.

Se había tomado el día libre, ya que desde ayer le habían llegado unos incontrolables dolores de cabeza.

Mary se encontraba jugando o más bien golpeando a sus muñecas.

En esa tarde de mayo nada podía ser más aburrido, o al menos eso pensaba ella, el insoportable calor se hacía presente, justo en esos momentos de pesadez y cansancio donde se disponía levantarse, tocaron el timbre.

Ella pensaba que debía ser alguno de sus amigos, pero a esta hora el único que podría aparecer seria Víctor, él trabajaba como doctor, tenía turnos por la noche y siempre que podía venía a visitar a su amiga y a su pequeña y traviesa sobrina.

Mary lanzó sus muñecas al aire, bajó las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de cocina, dispuesta ver quién sería el invitado.

Se oyó un "no corras, te caerás " de parte de su madre, mientras esta abría la puerta.

Esperaba a su moreno amigo con su habitual sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes.

Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta otra fue su sorpresa.

Buenas tardes, ¿Señora Grayson?- dijo el cartero, al escuchar el apellido esta soltó un bufido.

Ciertamente no podía contradecirlo, aún estaban casados, al menos legalmente.

Buenas tardes - respondió sin mucho entusiasmo, probablemente sería otra carta de la escuela acerca del comportamiento de su hija...

El joven cartero le entrego las cartas y se retiró sin antes desearle un "Buen día"

Ja, Buen día, pensó Kory, como si pudiese ser posible, se limitó a decir un simple "Gracias " y cerró la puerta.

Tal y como lo esperaba, mas cartas acerca del comportamiento de Mary, recomendaciones de psicólogos, anuncios y... Una de carta de Richard.

Casi se desmaya al ver el nombre del remitente, las otras cartas cayeron al suelo y una muy preocupada Mary observaba silenciosa.

Sus manos temblaban, tenía miedo de leerla, no sabía que contenía, él nunca escribía, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba…lo último que vio de él su fuerte espalda desapareciendo por esa puerta... Esa tarde.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, luchaba por controlarlas.

Mary se iba acercando sigilosamente por el pasillo, preguntándose que contendría ese sobre ya que al parecer era muy importante para su madre, puesto que había dejado de lado la carta de su maestra.

Tenía miedo, lo único que podía sentir era eso, miedo, miedo al divorcio, miedo al rechazo, miedo a que no las amara, todo eso era estúpido , porque en 5 años no le había hablado , no había llamado.

Solo supo de él cuando Víctor le dijo que le había creado una cuenta donde podría sacar dinero siempre que deseare.

Sus manos temblaban, tenía la cabeza hecha un lio, quizá le pediría el divorcio, le diría que en todos estos años lejos de casa lo habían hecho recapacitar y se dio cuenta de que realmente no la quería, que existía otra mujer mejor que ella, más importante que ella y que su hija, que necesitaba esos papeles para casarse y ser feliz...

O quizá le quitaría la cuenta, lo cual no es problema ya que tenía un buen trabajo, pero el dinero nunca les sobraba así que jamás les vino mal.

Quizás le pediría perdón, o ahora quería regresar, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea y dejo escapar un par de lágrimas, ella sabía perfectamente que era imposible, él era demasiado orgulloso y muy obstinado para darse cuenta del error...

Aunque las haya dejado, aún lo amaba y deseaba que regresara con todo su corazón, ella sabía que eso no sucedería, y si llegaba a hacerlo no se la dejaría tan fácil, al menos no esta vez.

Con mucho temor rasgo el sobre, se disponía a leerlo cuando...

¿Mamá que es eso?-Preguntó Mary por detrás del mueble.

¿Quién la mandó?-Quería saber

¿Es la tía Rachel?- Realmente deseaba hacerlo.

Ella detuvo sus preguntas cuando la vio llorar.

Tímidamente preguntó -¿Es papá?

Se detuvo en seco, al ver la reacción de su madre, ella sabía que se ponía muy triste o enojona cuando le hablaban de él, temía haberse equivocado, pero aquel asentimiento que su madre hizo, logro emocionarla y a la vez enfurecerla. Pero en vez de perder la cordura consoló a su madre, le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó a su lado.

Se necesitaban la una a la otra y este era el momento para demostrarlo.

Débilmente soltó un "¿Puedes leerla?"

Sí -fue su respuesta, amaba a su hija y aunque en el pasado tomó muy malas decisiones, y aunque ahora las estaba pagando...estaba dispuesta a redimirse, ser su ejemplo, darle entender que estar estaría allí para ella, siempre, convertirse en padre si hacía falta.

Muy lentamente abrió el sobre, se estaba arrepintiendo de que su hija estuviese ahí, no sabía el contenido del sobre y le aterraba que pudiese trastornar más a su pequeña hija.

Mary saltaba de sillón en sillón, corría de un lado a otro, brincando, gritando " papa vendrá, papá vendrá " ella no manejaba sus emociones, siempre exageraba, enloquecía de alegría o enojo. Al fin y al cabo así eran la mayoría de los niños…esa era una justificación perfecta, para todo lo que hacía la pequeña aunque su madre estaba muy consciente de que estaba mal y se arrepentía cada vez que las decía.

Por otro lado…

Su madre no mostraba ninguna señal de vida, había leído cada palabra dos veces para asegurarse de que era cierto, estaba en un estado de shock, ¿acaso había leído bien? ; él dijo que la extrañaba, las extrañaba, que las necesitaba, que... Las amaba , las amaba aún después de tanto tiempo.

Y lo mejor de todo se disculpaba y el, el, él iba a venir... Iba a venir... Un momento iba a venir, el idiota que le había gritado, que las hacía un lado, y que no supo valorar a las dos princesas que tenía por esposa y por hija, quizás no era la mejor esposa del mundo para él; claro que todos tenían sus fallas y él tampoco había actuado muy bien que digamos.

En esos momentos, un odio y una angustia la invadió.

Que pasaba si todo volvía a ser como antes, si solo le duraba una semana o dos

Si se volvía a cansar…

Si volvía a irse…

Si él volvía a irse, partiendo su corazón…

Volverían al mismo infierno…

Volverían a la misma soledad, al mismo dolor.

Volvería…

Él dijo que las cosas cambiarían o al menos eso había entendido, que lo iba intentar, pero ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? , como saberlo si ni siquiera cumplió con sus antiguas promesas, todas falsas, llenas de engaños; porque cumpliría las de ahora

Tantas preguntas la atormentaban necesitaba a alguien, algo, ni ella sabía lo que quería, debía hacer algo o hablar con alguien para calmar su desesperación.

Fue interrumpida por su hija, con una pregunta que no esperaba

"¿Él te golpeo?" - la zarandeo para que le respondiese

"Mamá… papá, el... ¿Él te pegó?

¡Mamá responde!

¡Mamá!

Mary empezó a llorar, ahora odiaba a su padre, su alegría se había convertido en furia , una furia contenida , corrió a su cuarto y empezó a lanzar su muñecas , les arrancaba la cabeza , rompía sus vestidos , aun no aprendía a volar su madre nunca le había enseñado , pero su fuerza , su fuerza, ella sabía de su existencia y esta vez la aprovecharía al máximo , rompía todo a su paso , ¿como era posible que el padre que tanto amaba , golpeara a su madre? ¿no es justo ?, Ciertamente no lo era, aunque ella no sabía ni siquiera una cuarta parte de la historia, no era lo justo.

Su madre la detuvo a tiempo antes de que de que destrozara la foto familiar, que reposaba sobre su velador, la cogió en brazos y le beso el cabello, arrullándola en cantando una canción

Yo tenía un piojillo

Un piojito muy azul

De repente

De repente

A mis brazos fue a dar...

El azul le recordaba a Dick a sus ojos, sus intensos ojos azules , esos ojos que la hacían divagar , que la enloquecían , que sin darse cuenta se habían ido con el tiempo , y lo peor de todo era que no podía recordarlos , los tenía en fotos , sí, pero no era lo mismo .

No era lo mismo despertar y verlos ahí contemplándola , a la hora del almuerzo , de la cena , ver dormir a su hija , ver la tv juntos , ver a sus ojos gritando por algo de espacio , a sus ojos furiosos , a sus ojos rojos a mas no poder , solo deseaba verlos , más que a sus ojos a ... Él

Mary lloraba intensamente, en su hombro

Ella solo se limitó a arrullarla. Mientras observaba como se ponía el sol a través de su ventana.

El atardecer se acercaba y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas

Flashback

¿Te casarías conmigo? - dijo suplicante, era lo que más anhelaba su corazón , sabía que no era el mejor momento , ni el mejor lugar , él sabía que amaba los atardeceres , ni siquiera lo había pensado bien, quería esperar hasta la otra semana , en un lugar más romántico , más elegante , pero sabía que si no lo decía, probablemente no lo haría nunca.

Ella lo observaba dudosa, el cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el rechazo , quizás se había precipitado , no debió ser tan directo ,debió de haber traído flores , comida , una serenata , decir algo más romántico antes de la propuesta , no hablar sobre los chistes de Bestita.

Si no respondía ahora estaba seguro de que se dejaría caer por la terraza.

Estaba dispuesto a disculparse cuando unos labios rozaron los suyos abrió los ojos de golpe, y la separo con mucha delicadez, solo un poco, para poder observarla, ella estaba confundida, entonces lo entendió.

Si, Dick, si deseo ser tu esposa, dijo sonriente, realmente estaba feliz, ella creía que jamás se lo pediría.- él sonrió y la beso, quería que ese momento fuese eterno...

Fin del flashback

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz

"Señor abróchese el cinturón, por favor, estamos próximos a aterrizar"

El solo asintió con la cabeza

Estaba llegando

Solo un par de horas más y...

Podría verlas...

Podría abrazarlas...

O al menos eso creía el...

De lo único que estaba seguro era que:

Faltaba poco para llegar a casa...

* * *

Y bueno que tal?, mejoré? o empeoré?.

Espero que les haya gustado


	3. La llamada

Hey, hola de nuevo, aun estoy mejorando y como siempre digo me alegro de que lean esta pequeña locura, producto de mi imaginación.

:)

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen y hago esto únicamente por diversión y sin fines de lucro._**

_**Capitulo 3: La llamada.**_

Estaba nervioso, realmente lo estaba, no había podido dormir en el avión y mucho menos ahora, se la había pasado todo el vuelo, recordando tanto los momentos gratos, como los más desagradables.

Se sentía enfermo cada vez que lo recordaba, el pasado lo atormentaba, no importaba a cuantas terapias haya asistido, a cuantos psicólogos haya visitado, ni los años en prisión habían podido apaciguar el sentimiento enfermizo que se encontraba en él.

Porque él mismo lo había creado...

Las imágenes llegaron y con ellas el dolor y las lágrimas.

_"Ya no puedo soportarlo, porque no puedes entender que quiero espacio"-Los gritos retumbaban en la habitación._

_¡¿Espacio?! , ¿Espacio?, ¡Parece que es lo único que te importa! - gritaba indignada._

_"¡Es mi trabajo, es importante y lo sabes!, ser un héroe requiere de responsabilidad y tiempo" -decía un poco más calmado odiaba gritarle, pero realmente no podía contenerse._

_"¡Y ahora tu trabajo es más importante que tu hija y tu esposa!"- decía al tiempo en que agitaba los brazos._

_"¡No metas a Mary en esto"!- gritó una vez más, sus constantes peleas, estaban afectando a su hija, que escuchaba desde la cocina abrazada a su osos de felpa._

_"Es nuestra hija, está creciendo y al parecer lo está haciendo sin un padre"-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, él ya no lo soportaba más._

_"¡Como siquiera puedes pensar eso" -continuó -"Y la comida que comen, la ropa que visten, de donde crees que sale, acaso uno va a la tienda y te la regalan!"_

_"¡Un padre es más que trabajo , más que cosas materiales , un padre esta ahí cuando lo necesitan , no cuando lo llaman , ¿sabías que Mary tiene problemas en la escuela? , te lo he comentado un millón de veces y jamás haces algo para remediarlo , solo te quedas ahí , asintiendo y fingiendo que me escuchas, Dime tu ¿qué clase de padre es ese ah ?! , ¡responde!._

_Mary estaba asustada cubría sus orejas con su mano al mismo tiempo que sujetaba al oso , quería protegerlo, quería que sus padres dejarán de discutir , que fueran felices , sentía que todo era su culpa , cada vez que peleaban la mencionaban; a veces quería irse , irse , ¿pero a dónde?, la tía Rachel tenía a sus 2 primos , el tío Vic estaba ocupado trabajaba de noche y no podía encargarse de ella , la tía Karen la adoraba un mundo , pero ella no era como su mamá , ella no sabía a qué hora le gustaba que le leyeran , ni mucho menos que la llevaran al parque y por lo que había oído no le gustaba levantarse temprano y ¿cómo iría a la escuela?._

_Sin mencionar que ellos serían a las primeras personas con quienes las buscarían sus padres y bueno aún quedaba su abuelo… a él no lo veía mucho y vivía muy lejos._

_Era muy inteligente a pesar de sus edad... sus padres estaban orgullosos de ello, al menos Starfire que estaba al pendiente de todos sus avances._

_Los pensamientos de la pequeña fueron interrumpidos por un grito._

_"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!"-acto seguido vio a su madre salir corriendo de la habitación, bañada en lágrimas con una mejilla muy roja._

_Su padre gritaba detrás de ella, "Kory, Kory yo, yo lo lamento, no debí, me descontrolé, Kory vuelve" se detuvo cuando vio a su hija de rodillas apoyada en el marco de la puerta, tratando de esconderse._

_-"¡Vete, largo, no quiero verte!" Se escuchaba a lo lejos._

_No sabía a dónde ir, con su esposa o consolar a su hija, fue ahí cuando tomo la peor decisión de su vida._

_O al menos la segunda después de haber cacheteado a su esposa._

_Dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación, cogió una maleta y empezó a empacar la ropa más liviana que pudo, solo lo que necesitará de momento, hasta que, bueno, ni siquiera él sabía que quería._

_Cuando terminó agarró las llaves del auto que se encontraban sobre el velador y cuando se disponía a salir una confundida e ingenua Mary le preguntó._

_-¿A dónde vas papi?- preguntó con ojos suplicantes._

_Traía una bata amarilla, y de su mano derecha colgaba su pequeño oso, andaba descalza y había pequeños signos en sus hermosos ojos verdes de haber llorado._

_Él sabía que si iba y la abrazaba se quedaría y eso no sería lo mejor para ellas._

_Decidió girarse y seguir, rumbo a la puerta._

_Cuando sintió unas pequeñas manitas agarrar su camisa._

_-"Quiero ir "- estaba a punto de llorar, él quería irse, amaba a su familia y aunque no lo demostrara de la mejor forma, no significaba que no lo hiciese._

_-Papá tiene que irse, Mary- si se quedaba más tiempo allí, ya no cruzaría esa puerta..._

_-¿Por qué lloraba mamá?-Ante esta pregunta no supo cómo reaccionar, su corazón se encogió y las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. ¿Cómo decirle a tu pequeña hija que el padre que tanto admira y habla de él en su clase, es un… cobarde?_

_"Hice algo muy malo Mary, y por eso debo irme " -procuraba que su voz no se quebrase, aunque para la pequeña era evidente de que su padre estaba afligido._

_"No, no papi no tienes que irte, ella te perdonará, ella te quiere mucho, tienes, tienes que pedirle disculpas, ella estará bien" - La aparto suavemente de su lado - Papi por favor, papi, papi no te vayas, espera - Adiós Mary - le cerró la puerta en la cara, gracias a Dios no la golpeó, porque eso hubiese sido lo peor, no solo para ella, para él , para su madre, jamás le había tocado un solo cabello a su hija y las veces que necesitaba ser disciplinada lo había hecho con mesura…_

_Ese era su punto de vista…_

_En cierto modo era cierto, jamás había requerido a la violencia, las pocas veces que Mary hacía algo malo su madre y su padre le explicaban el porqué de las cosas y la educaban con amor y una infinita paciencia…_

_Al menos así había sido antes de que las riñas comenzaran…_

_O al menos así lo recordaba…_

_Cerró desde afuera y se encamino al auto, no quería mirar a atrás, no podía._

_Los gritos de su hija eran fuertes, jamás la había escuchado llorar así, se le partía el alma, pero en ese entonces estaba convencido de que era lo mejor._

_Quería que ellas fuesen felices, sabía que al principio les costaría, pero al final ellas estarían bien sin él…_

_No tardarían en encontrar a alguien mejor que él…_

_Fue ahí donde cometió otro error…_

_Mary había encontrado la forma de salir por la ventana._

_Oyó un motor encenderse y se apresuró._

_-¡Papi! , Papi regresa ¡por favor!_

_Un auto encendido llegando al final de la calle._

_Una madre y esposa expectante desde las escaleras, salió en busca de su hija, recostada en el suelo, en el verde césped inundado de lágrimas, la vida se le iba, en ese auto y aun más al ver a su bebé llorando..._

_Jamás olvidaría esa noche, esa noche nublada, con el aire pesado, con pequeñas estrellas visibles, estrellas, estrella... Star._

_Sus estrellas se habían quedado en esa casa..._

_En esa casa donde pronto la muerte y el dolor se harían presentes..._

Después de hacer dormir a Mary, había arreglado su habitación, percatándose de cada pequeño objeto, de cada pequeña figura, ya que por más diminuta que fuese contenían historias, ridículas quizás pero aún así contaban, a veces lo más tonto ocupa el mayor espacio en tu corazón…

Se dispuso a darse un baño...

La sensación era relajante en su piel...

Le hacía olvidar...

O mejor dicho recordar...

Cuando una persona intenta olvidar es cuando más recuerda…

Cuando salió se quedo envuelta en su salida de baño y marcó el número de la única persona en la cual confiaba. La persona que había sido su amiga a pesar de las diferencias, que la había apoyado; además de secar sus lágrimas en incontables ocasiones, la persona que la salvo de la muerte y le dio su consuelo.

-Garfield, ehm, hola ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Kory -respondió la voz en el teléfono- ¿está todo bien?

-Si, descuida amigo, solo, es que, bueno yo- No es que no confiara en su amigo, simplemente era mucho más fácil hablar con Raven que con él.

-Logan dame el teléfono- oyó a su amiga y a pesar de las circunstancias no puedo evitar sonreír.

Amor déjame hablar es Star –Pidió suplicante, tapando la bocina del teléfono para evitar futuras burlas, Kory no lo haría de eso estaba seguro, pero mejor prevenir que lamentar, se decía mentalmente.

-Los niños te están buscando, quieren que les cuentes un cuento.

-Pero cielo…

-Ahora- Dijo con voz demandante

-Bien, bien, lo que sea.

-Star, espero nos comuniquemos pronto,-dijo un poco afligido por no poder conversar más tiempo con su amiga; además de que ahora tenía que batallar con sus hijos para que se durmieran- aquí te paso a Rae, hasta luego.

Kory ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto su amiga un tanto inquieta.

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar "Espero que se preparen para el mono cuenta cuentos" por parte de Garfield...

Realmente Rachel estaba preocupada su amiga nunca llamaba tan tarde y si lo hacía debía ser algo serio.

Te tengo una noticia -escuchaba atentamente cada palabra- Es sobre...

-¿Si?

Es bueno, se trata de... - estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirlo, evitaba lo más posible decir su nombre; pero sabía que su amiga perdería la paciencia en cualquier momento así que lo soltó-es sobre Richard.

Una bombilla explotó en la sala, Garfield se dio cuenta de que esto no era una buena señal...

Kory continuó- El vendrá, escribió una carta y... Al parecer él va a regresar...

Un poco más calmada, su amiga preguntó - ¿A qué te refieres con regresar?

Ella no podía explicarlo, se volvería histérica si lo hacía y era lo último que quería

-Míralo por ti misma, por favor, hablamos.-Colgó el teléfono y envió un fax.

No podría creer lo que leía, él quería volver y según decía estaba "arrepentido" por lo sucedido.

La invadió la furia y todo se apagó, los niños gritaron y su padre corrió a la sala.

-El piensa volver- fue lo único que dijo.

Logan se limito a mirarla y a asentir levemente, apoyado en la pared.

Todo está bien niños fue solo un apagón - gritó

Se acercaba lentamente a su esposa y la abrazaba, mientras esta lloraba.

No podía creerlo, después de todo estos años se le ocurría aparece y hacerse el arrepentido, ¿quien creía que era?

No era justo, no cuando ellas sufrieron su partida, todos sufrimos su partida, era su amigo también, pero lo que les hizo a su sobrina y el golpe que le proporciono a Starfire en la cara no tiene perdón y no podía simplemente aparecerse así como así...

Cuando lo viera... Oh cuando lo viera ...tendría surte si salía ileso...

Para cuando estuvo calmada y los focos fueron restaurados, sus hijos dormían y un impaciente Logan la miraba desde el otro lado de la sala.

Con sus ojos me decía, cálmate, respira, piensa antes de hablar.

Su esposa era una persona muy sabia, aunque algo directa al tratarse de temas tan delicados como la familia y el amor. Él sabia que ella se lo tomaba muy en serio y no permitiría que su amiga sufriese y volviese en ese estado tan vulnerable en el que había estado.

Tendría una larga conversación con Starfire y por lo que tenía en mente seria una noche muy larga.

En casa ella esperaba la llamada de su amiga, había comenzado a caminar de un lado a otro y sinceramente se esta impacientando, a la vez estaba preocupada de asomarse y ver media ciudad en llamas, o destruida o ¿quien sabe qué?

En esos momentos donde la angustia se hizo presente, se oyó el teléfono.

Estaba aterrada por lo que Rachel le pudiese decir, pero aun así contesto.

¿Y bien, que harás, cuando lo veas? - no se había hecho esa pregunta y sinceramente no la esperaba...

Se sentía acorralada y ella sabía que mejor se iba acomoda do en el mueble ya que sería una larga muy larga platica...

-No lo sé...- y por primera vez en esos 5 años admitió sus sentimientos- Tengo miedo...

* * *

Y bien ¿qué tal?

Les agradezco por leer, me importa mucho su opinión sea buena o mala y hablando de eso... algún error del cual deba saber, si lo sé, muchos, pero alguno en especial?

Últimamente tengo muuuuchas tareas, ya que esta semana empezamos clases en serio, llevábamos dos de vagancia así que bueno llegó la hora de estudiar, tengo los otros dos capítulos escritos, pero me falta editar y corregir…

**ME ALEGRO** como siempre de recibir reviews, casi siempre salto de la emoción excepto cuando esta mi papá jejejej,me alegro también de que les guste la historia y **Gracias** a las personas que han dejado reviews y se toman el tiempo para leer mis locuras también a aquellas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritas :D , AUN NO SE COMO DEJAR REVIEWS jejejje (que horror) por eso no los respondo en general…

Cuídense coman perdices y vivan felices

Kare57. Fuera )


	4. ¿Reencuentro?

Holaaaa, volví jejej nadie me extraño pero ya que...

**_Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen._**

* * *

Había llegado el momento, no había titubeado ni por un solo segundo, se vistió, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, aunque después de tanto años al descuido, no se podía hacer mucho.

Tomó las llaves del auto y por primera vez en años salió sin sus gafas negras.

Estaba cansado pero también decidido, la determinación se mostraba en sus ojos.

No pensaba en nada… había estado pensando demasiado durante los últimos 5 años.

Después de un rato conduciendo, al fin había llegado.

Se estacionó con mucho cuidado en la calle del frente.

Se detuvo expectante, la escena era conmovedora, ambas se encontraban sembrando flores en su pequeño jardín, unas enormes sonrisas se asomaban en sus rostros.

Era hermoso; el solo verlas allí, llenaba su corazón…

La nostalgia se apodero de él, saber que alguna vez ellas fueron parte de su mundo…y ahora ya no quedaba nada de ese mundo perfecto con el cual habían soñado…

Se acerba sigilosamente, sin embargo su determinación no se había esfumado.

Se detuvo a unos metros de ellas.

Se sorprendió de lo distraídas que se estaban, era eso o simplemente deseaban ignorarlo.

-Starfire…

Reconoció esa voz de inmediato, se detuvo, la sonrisa se borro de su rostro mientras se giraba con cautela.

Su hija enloqueció de la emoción y corrió hacia su padre, que observaba maravillado.

Se detuvo en el último segundo, la sonrisa despareció y las lágrimas brotaron.

Richard se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos, realmente había extrañado esas manitas alrededor de su cuello, el dulce olor de su cabello y el sonido de su melodiosa voz llamándolo… papá.

Ciertamente no se lo merecía, pero le gustaba como sonaban las palabras, a pesar de que antes no las había valorado.

Ambos lloraban, se había vuelto más sensible en estos años.

Levanto a su hija del suelo y le aparto el cabello del rostro, se veía hermosa y frágil, con una mirada que denotaba cierta alegría y tristeza.

La pequeña escondió su rostro en su hombro, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

Acto seguido se seco las lágrimas y antes de pensar en lo próximo que diría, se acercó a su esposa y poso su mano en su hombro con mucho cuidado, la última vez que había tocado su piel…él había dejado una huella permanente que quizás, jamás se borraría de sus mentes.

Se atrevió a mirarlo y se encontró con sus apacibles ojos azules junto a su fuerte mandíbula prominente con la sorpresa de una débil sonrisa; evidentemente ansiaba hablar.

Se quedaron así durante un par de segundos, aunque para ellos fueron eternos.

Fue ella quien se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Quieres pasar?

Un leve pero convencido asentimiento fue su única respuesta.

* * *

Y Bien?

mejor o peor?

No he podido escribir ya que los profesores se empeñan en hacernos la vida imposible a nosotros los pobres y desamparados estudiantes ;)

Pero bueno tampoco podía escribir mas, ya que aparecieron nuevas ideas y no sabía cual de ellas escoger, con respecto al final...

Este es más corto que los demás no se porque pero esto fue lo que salio

_**Gracias por los reviews** _:D , me ayudan a pensar en lo que debo hacer y mejorar :D jeejejej bye


	5. Notas

Hola

* * *

_**Notas o Aviso.**_

_Empecé a corregir los anteriores capítulos, hasta ahora el único corregido ha sido "Querida Starfire" , una vez corregidos todos volveré a actualizar, hasta entonces :D _

_Espero que la historia aún sea de su agrado._


	6. Visita

Hola, lamento haberme ausentado tanto...

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. _**

Todo a mí alrededor estaba inundado de su perfume, había hojas de papel tiradas por el suelo, la televisión estaba apagada, me invitó a sentarme y acepté gustoso, nuestra hija aún no me soltaba, sinceramente no deseaba que lo hiciera.

Podía sentir su miraba sobre mí, era un tanto indescifrable y como no la miraba directamente no apartaba la mirada, en cuento lo hice y nuestros ojos chocaron una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

Me miró incrédula arrugando un poco sus cejas; siempre me había enternecido ese gesto, recordé que siempre lo hacía cuando le contaba algo nuevo acerca de la Tierra, al menos en nuestro tiempo de novios ya que a pesar de sus muchos años aquí no había dejado de aprender, le apasionaba la historia y siempre se mostraba curiosa ante un conocimiento nuevo; además con todos los años de mí ausencia quizás ya era una experta y por un segundo quise reír pero me contuve, no sería apropiado.

El silencio era un tanto incómodo, no sabía en que pensaba y sinceramente nuestras miradas no decían nada. Las palabras de nuestra Mary nos distrajeron. O al menos eso creí.

¿Quieres ver mi cuarto, papi?- alejó su rostro de mi cuello y su dulzura se apoderó de mi ser. Miré a Kory esperando una respuesta, al parecer había estado ensimismada, su asentimiento me produjo una sonrisa a la cual ella intento responder pero no lo logró.

La puerta era blanca con flores amarillas, lo había recordado pensé, recordé el momento y lo guardé en mi corazón al igual que antes.

Todo estaba tirado, me reí para mis adentros, recordé las innumerables veces que intente enseñarle a ser ordenada, fracasando como siempre.

Las estrellas moradas colgaban sobre mi cabeza, mientras me enseñaba todos sus juguetes, las paredes blancas resaltaban todo, me asombró que tuviese tantas muñecas, las estanterías estaban rebosantes de ellas.

Nos estábamos divirtiendo, me había sorprendido la facilidad con la cual se había acercado a mí, me hacía feliz saber que ella lo era, disfrutaba sus historias, cada muñeca, al parecer tenía una. Kory entró en la habitación y me encontró en el piso, recostado en el borde de la cama con Mary contándome una anécdota arriba de ella.

Le sonreí, quizás pensaba que era un cínico, pero no podía evitarlo me hacía feliz verla. Se detuvo al ver mi reacción.

Tartamudeo un poco pero al fin dejó las palabras salir.

—Richard, ¿podemos hablar?-Me levanté y sentí una pequeña mano agarrando mi camisa.

—Volveré, lo prometo.- adiviné su pregunta y sonrió con tristeza y toqué su nariz con la punta de mi dedo y rió.

Me había perdido, no creí que la casa tuviese tantas divisiones, en el trayecto no mencionó palabra, y cuando finalmente abrió la puerta no podía creerlo.

—Supongo que lo recuerdas.-No supe distinguir si era una pregunta, pero por alguna razón mi respuesta fue afirmativa.

Al instante mi mente se lleno de recuerdos.

* * *

No me odien jejjeje pero me han dejado muchas tareas...

Voy a seguir corrigiendo, gracias por los reviews, no lo he podido responder personalmente ya que solamente los vi desde el correo :D

Sobre eso, sí técnicamente es su vida de civiles ya que mas adelante en la historia verán el porque dejaron esa vida y todo eso jejejejje

Errores?, su opinión es muy importante acerca de este tema, me ayudan a mejorar ;)

Subiré capítulos siempre que pueda porque realmente estoy en exámenes y se me ha hecho un poco complicado...

Y si no caerá tan fácil jejejjeje soy mala con el pobre, no creo que sea un Fic tan largo y los hago cortos porque dispongo de mucho tiempo y después se me olvida lo que iba a escribir.

:D bye.


	7. Decisiones

Volví jejejjeje, mi último examen es hoy y bueno ya que me sobró tiempo escribí esto jejeje..

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen. _**

(Starfire)

Mis pensamientos me habían absorbido completamente, los observaba mientras subían las escaleras tomados de la mano, no podía evitarlo los celos me inundaban; me encantaba ver feliz a mi hija pero ni siquiera yo le había sacado tantas sonrisas en menos de un minuto, es horrible esa sensación, aunque por un lado me llenaba el saber que esa sonrisilla juguetona había vuelto a parecer en su hermoso rostro y a pesar de que éramos muy unidas nunca lo hacía tanto; aparte esa idea de mi mente, me estaba comportando de una manera infantil y absurda; además el mejor regalo de una madre es ver a sus hijos felices no importa el cómo.

En cuanto desaparecieron corrí a mi cuarto, no podía llamar a Rachel, mi sexto sentido, según me habían explicado alguna vez, me advertía que esta vez tenía que hacerlo sola, esta vez lo lograría, no sería fácil, pero era momento de dejar de agobiar a mi amiga con mis problemas.

No comprendo como el piso no se ha gastado de tanto caminar, a pesar de que las preguntas llenaban mi cabeza mi objetivo era claro, solo faltaba encontrar las palabras y el lugar adecuado.

No podía pensar con claridad, como empezar, me encaminé hacia la cocina, tomé el jugo de naranja que tanto me gustaba y me arrimé al mesón de mármol, y en esos momentos mis ideas se aclararon, eureka hubiese gritado, la emoción mezclada con miedo se habían apoderado de mí.

Salí triunfante de allí y mientras caminaba hacia el baño suspiraba constantemente, frente al espejo alise mis cabellos y enjuagué mi rostro e intente levitar, sentí como mi cuerpo se elevó centímetros del suelo, las risas de las dos personas que amaba le producían la mayor felicidad del mundo. Había llegado el momento, tomé aire apoyada en la pared próxima al cuarto y descendí lentamente, irrumpí en la habitación y me encontré con el cuadro más conmovedor que hubiese visto después de tantos años.

No me faltaron ganas de correr y abrazarlo, era hermoso y reconfortante verlos así tan unidos después de tanto… Iba entrando en la habitación cuando su sonrisa me sorprendió, sinceramente no me lo esperaba, quizás tenía otra imagen de Richard, siempre que lo recordaba su rostro se mostraba serio, a pesar de los muchos años de felicidad que habíamos creado ese recuerdo siempre me atormentaba.

Estaba nerviosa, me sentía un tanto insegura incluso llegué a tartamudear las palabras se escaparon de mi boca de golpe y liberé todo el aire contenido.

—Richard, ¿podemos hablar?-se levantó de inmediato y me sorprendió el gesto de nuestra niña.

Se mostraba impaciente, en sus ojos verdes mostraba su inocencia mezclado con miedo.

Después de eso nos dirigimos por los inicuos pasillos de la casa, lo miraba de reojo, se mostraba perdido, aunque sabía disimularlo.

Cuando llegamos, sus ojos se tronaron vidriosos, agradecía que se no hubiese traído sus gafas.

—Supongo que lo recuerdas.- dije y al instante me respondió.

—Como olvidarlo-respondió después de un rato. — ¿Puedo? -preguntó señalando la fotografía.

—Es tuya después de todo-y sonreí inconscientemente, sus ojos azules se iluminaron y me devolvieron la sonrisa.

—Aún recuerdo este día- me dijo, la fotografía mostraba a nuestra pequeña hija, sobre los hombros de su padre, conmigo asomándome por un costado.

—La vida se pasa y lo único que quedan son recuerdos-me miró con cierta confusión, estaba cansada de las excusas, de los rodeos y quería ir al grano. Supongo que me había contagiado del trastorno de bipolaridad de Mary.

—Yo…-empezamos ambos y la cortesía se hizo paso entre nosotros.

* * *

:D

Errores?


	8. ¿Beso?

Sus pies se movían era gracioso, parecías bailar, de algún modo me recordó a todas esas veces en las que danzamos tímidamente por el salón, me encantaba sentir la presión de tus manos contra mi espalda, esos ojos verdes en espera de un "te amo", que nunca llegó.

Cuando finalmente las palabras salen de tu boca me he acercado por lo menos dos pasos, quizás por esa razón estas nerviosa, como saberlo, si te has vuelto indescifrable. Tenía ganas de correr, acortar esa pequeña e infinita distancia que nos separaba y abrazarte, decirte lo que mi corazón alguna vez no pudo, lo que mi alma anhelaba, pero sobre todo que correspondieras esos sentimientos.

—Richard, yo…nosotros…tú…mira las cosas han cambiado- Decías mientras te abrazabas, te veías pálida y mis impulsos solamente querían hacer de las suyas.

Decidí comenzar cuando callaste, sabía que el momento había llegado y esta era mi oportunidad —Lo sé, te entiendo es difícil, pero deseo que entiendas que…te amo- dije en un susurro y continué, o al menos eso intentaba, lo había ensayado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, las palabras revoloteaban en mi cabeza habían perdido su vagón, el tren de la cordura que las llevaba se había descarrilado y muchas se habían perdido en el camino de regreso, pero decidí continuar, ya no era tan joven y había aprendido, por las malas, que cada vez que callas pierdes algo o a alguien y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Me interrumpiste a la mitad de mi "discurso" acerca de las mil y un razones por las cuales deberíamos estar juntos, sinceramente no se en que pensaba cuando decía "te amo", había sonado tan impropio, tan simple, seco, vacio, como un niño diciendo que ama a su maestra de matemáticas. No es que no lo sintiera, simplemente era un idiota que no sabía escoger el momento adecuado.

—Tú no comprendes…-dijiste dándome la espalda—Quiero…el divorcio…-soltaste de golpe, sin rodeos, sin anestesia, tu voz apenas audible me detuvo en seco, mis labios quedaron entreabiertos y una gota de sudor bajo por mi mejilla, podía sentir cada latido de mi corazón y puedo jurar que era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación.

Esos segundos se hicieron eternos; aunque en mi viaje regreso la idea apareció por mi mente, jamás creí que se hiciese realidad, realmente era un estúpido creer que siempre estarías allí, para mí, para nosotros y solo me doy cuenta de que sigo siendo un egoísta, deseando algo de ti que yo nunca te pude dar.

¡No! quería gritar, mi único deseo, sacar el dolor de mi alma, ese dolor maldito que me rasgaba el alma, preferiría un cuchillo cortado mi piel que esto; el problema sería como hacerte entender que esto no es correcto, que aún podíamos intentarlo, que a pesar del tiempo mi amor no había disminuido, al contrario.

Pero no lo hice de mi boca no salió ninguna palabra y a pesar de que era políglota no recordé como usar mi lengua, no recordé el sonido de las letras ni su pronunciación, realmente estaba indeciso no sabía si hablarte en tamaraneano o español o hablarte cualquier idioma que no conocieras, para que me besaras, incluso en estos momentos soy un depravado.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿qué decir?, mis ideas se habían esfumado, tenía que decir algo rápido no quería perderte o que pensaras que no le estaba dando importancia.

—Kory, pero que hay de Mary, de nosotros, ¿acaso no crees en las segundas oportunidades?-me sorprendió mi actitud, realmente no estaba pensando en lo que estaba diciendo, no era justo usar de esta forma a nuestra pequeña, pero no tenía otra opción era ahora o nunca.

Me acerqué lentamente y te tome sutilmente no quería lastimarte, al igual que la última vez….te estremeciste, mas no me apartaste.

Me miraste de reojo, y cuando el azul y el verde se encontraron nuestras caras estaban a centímetros, podía sentir tu respiración entrecortada, tus labios entreabiertos me invitaban a presionar mis labios contra los tuyos, mi cuerpo hormigueaba, mi piel se erizó mientras tocábamos nuestras narices, me incliné hacia ti y volví a recordar ese aroma que me traía loco que había extrañado con ansías, lo esperaba, vi tus ojos entrecerrarse y te imite, podía sentir tu aroma y el calor saliendo de tus labios, era maravilloso, estaba listo para continuar, para olvidarme de todo, de decirte todo y a la vez nada, de cerrar ese vacío existencial que tanto me atormentaba; cuanto te separaste abruptamente rompiendo aquel encanto, aquel sueño, regresando y dando paso nuevamente a ese vacío.

—Esta vez no Richard…

* * *

Holaa y biennn?, que tal ?

Errores?

:D

Gracias amigas por sus consejos :D

La acción comenzará jejejje ;)

No olviden dejar sus reviews sus opiniones son importantes me ayudan a mejorar...


	9. Ironías

**_Disclaimer: Los TEEN TITANS no me pertenecen._**

**_Ironía_**

¡Quiero morir!, me siento patético, ¿cómo demonios sucedió todo esto?, me había rechazado, está bien comprendo, no sería fácil; además, me gustan los retos, pero esto, era el colmo. Qué tal si había…otro, y no me lo había dicho, no tiene ninguna obligación, claro, pero aún soy su esposo, al menos legalmente; pero que podría ser peor que todo eso si ya no me amaba , ¡por supuesto que no me amaba!, me había pedido ¡el divorcio! que iluso, no generé ninguna reacción en ella, años practicando frente al espejo y ni siquiera me tomó en serio y claro cómo iba a hacerlo si ni yo lo hacía; tenía que quitarme esas ideas de la cabeza si quería seguir viviendo.

Mis sienes me dolían, las había masajeando durante todo el camino a "casa", en vano, no sé que me dolía más: su rechazo o la cara de melancolía de mi hija; no quería cruzar esa puerta, quería adherirme a ella como esos pequeños gatos que no desean entrar a la ducha.

Más no me importaba, no me importaba que me haya echado "gentilmente" de su casa, o el hecho de que haya rechazado mi beso, ni que me cerrara la puerta en la cara, ni se despidiera de mí, en lo absoluto.

¡Mierda!, sinceramente no puedo engañarme a mí mismo, como no iba a importarme, en todo el trayecto de regreso a la puerta ni siquiera me miró a la cara, incluso creo que cerró la puerta porque no quería que sus vecinos la viesen conmigo, ¿sería posible que tuviese vergüenza de mí?, claro quién no, todos se avergüenzan de su ex, en especial si no están en forma.

Tenía que encontrar la manera, debía enamorarla de nuevo si era necesario, no es que sea posesivo, pero la amo demasiado y no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir, lo intentaré, lo intentaré una y otra vez, no le daré el divorcio tan fácilmente.

También estaba mi hija, ella mi princesa con sus ojos esmeraldas brillosos, asomando lágrimas, negándose a soltarme, como si quiera podía vivir con ese recuerdo, la amargura y la melancolía de saber que yo provoqué todo esto, que podríamos seguir felices como en aquella foto. ¿Cuántas noches no habrá llorado por mí?, ¿cuántas veces no se habrá cuestionado si la amaba? y no solo ella, ambas.

Pasé por nuestra casa o lo que quedaba de ella, aún guardaba con recelo esa llave, la saque con cuidado y me encaminé hacia la entrada, el césped estaba horrible, parecía una jungla, todo estaba sucio y había basura por todos lados; me detuve en la puerta, estaba gastada y le hacía falta pintura, miré por las ventanas y las imágenes invadieron mi mente; otra vez el dolor regresó, me alejé de allí no podía entrar y quizás nunca lo haría.

Lentamente me hundí en el sillón de mi apartamento, mis cabellos estaban secos y mis ojos rojos, los grandes círculos en mis ojos, solo hacían que mi odio aumentara, que asco de persona, ni siquiera me reconocía en el espejo.

¿Cómo hacer? para tenerte de nuevo, para verte sonreír, para que yo sea esa razón, soy tan egoísta, siempre con mis tintes de soberbia. Alguien llama a la puerta, me levanto con emoción tal cual niño esperando a Santa Claus, me peino un poco, deseo con todo mi corazón que seas tú, que mis simples palabras hayan ablandado tu alma y tengas misericordia de mí.

Abro con ímpetu la puerta, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la cual no desaparece del todo al ver a Alfred en la puerta, realmente me desilusioné pero es bueno volver a ver a un viejo amigo, después de tanto tiempo.

—Amo Richard, es bueno verlo otra vez —dijiste al tiempo en que estrechabas mi mano.

—ES bueno verte Alfred, pasa por favor — me hice a un lado para que pudiese entra pero no te moviste ni un solo centímetro.

—Me encantaría amo Richard, pero el amo Bruce, lo está esperando abajo — Sentí claramente el nudo en mi garganta y esa sensación de ahogamiento que había tenido desde ya un buen tiempo y me había producido apnea durante innumerables momentos.

No podía negarme, estábamos hablando de Bruce, no de mis colegas de trabajo, ellos podían esperar, él por el contrario… ni siquiera debería pensarlo, sería como firmar mi carta de suicidio.

—En unos minutos estaré con ustedes —Solté fingiendo normalidad, no es que me intimidara Bruce, el simple hecho de tenerlo sobre mí, presionando y reclamándome me traía nauseas. Ya había tenido suficiente, al menos por ahora.

—Lo espero entonces — Alfred era listo, aunque no tenía e mis planes lanzarme por la ventana. Tenía que afrontarlo, ya no soy un niño me dije a mi mismo, mi etapa de adolescente perdido ya había terminado, era un hombre y era momento de asumir mis responsabilidades, y enmendar todos mis errores por muy graves que fuesen y no solo con él, con todos.

Bajamos por el ascensor y sentí claramente a mi estómago burbujear, quizás se debía a que no había comido nada o por la inseguridad generada.

Había llegado la hora, mientras Alfred abría la puerta del auto, mis facciones se suavizaron, deseaba que él me viese como un hombre y no como un niño al que aún hay que guiar, a pesar de que le había dado millones de motivos por los cuales hacerlo.

—Que estas esperando para entrar — Me sorprendí un poco, aunque no lo hice visible. Esperaba otra clase de recibimiento, pero después de todo se trataba de Bruce y no de mi mejor amigo.

—Es bueno verte—Expresé con cierta ironía.

El silencio, ese bendito silencio que mataba relaciones y que en algunos momentos llegaba a ser hermoso, me resultaba sofocante, estaba en una caja de cristal y no podía oír nada a excepción de mi respiración y el sonido del auto contra el pavimento.

Su enojo era visible aunque no me intimidaba, después de todos los problemas que le había causado era lo menos que podía esperarme de él. Todo a mí alrededor me resultaba tan ajeno, las casas, los demás autos; un pez en una pecera se sentiría más libre en estos momentos, en algún momento te miré de reojo, tu vista siempre al frente, y no supe distinguir si estaba sentado al lado del caballero de la noche o del "carismático" Bruce Wayne. Obviamente Batman, aunque sería imposible ya que no cargaba todos sus artefactos consigo.

Me estaba hartando, no podía soportar más este silencio y peor aún si ni siquiera sabía a dónde nos dirigíamos, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando el auto se detuvo.

—Alfred, no te alejes demasiado, de acuerdo — Miré a Alfred, siempre tan serio pero tan sabio, él sabía lo que Bruce tenía preparado para mí, su mirada lo decía todo, esos ojos pequeños siempre me transmitieron seguridad, en los momentos más tristes y difíciles para mí, es increíble saber que a pesar de ya soy adulto, aún tengo su apoyo.

Caminamos durante un rato, en silencio, no sabía cuándo comenzaría tu sermón, pero si ibas a hacerlo esperaba que fuese pronto. Después de un rato tu pregunta me desconcertó.

¿Por qué? — Sabía a qué te referías, sin embargo no te respondí.

Acaso no te enseñe que las responsabilidades eran primero — Ahora si estaba perdido, no sabía si te referías a mi vida como héroe o a mis responsabilidades en el hogar, mas no dije nada y te dejé continuar.

Se supone que no nos hablamos durante medio año, por esa chica, que afirmabas amarla, incluso renunciaste al manto de Nightwing por ellas y luego simplemente la golpeas y te vas — Esperaba otra reacción, más ira, más gritos, más todo, pero nada, podía sentir la tristeza y el desconcierto en tu voz.

¿Cómo si quiera pudiste hacerlo, acaso nunca te enseñe modales?, ¿qué hay del respeto? y ¿de ese amor que tanto juraste tenerle. ¡Qué estas esperando para responderme! — Bien, tu tristeza se había ido y una furia la había reemplazado. Me sentía como un niño siendo regañado por su padre por haber perdido sus bolígrafos en el colegio o por haber roto el trofeo de papá, pero claro, cómo iba yo a saber de eso si mis únicas preocupaciones, ¡siempre fueron agradarte!, sacarte una sonrisa o que saliésemos a pasear como padre e hijo, aunque claro únicamente soy tu protegido, que podría esperar; ya estaba bastante grande como para pensar en el pasado de esa manera, debería agradecerte por haber cuidado de mí y enseñarme parte de tu mundo.

Te detuviste antes de gritarme y exigirme una explicación.

No sabía que responder, solo te miré a los ojos y por primera vez vi al humano que se escondía tras ellos.

* * *

Y bien? Dejen sus opiniones buenas o malas, me ayudan a mejorar ;) :D

Errores?

Gracias amiga Annabeth! por tus increíbles ideas :D


	10. ¿Te conozco?

He vuelto!

Las cursivas son recuerdos :3

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**_

Cincuenta, cincuenta y uno, cincuenta y dos… sesenta. Eso sin duda era un buen comienzo; tenía que hacer ejercicio si deseaba volver a tener su musculatura habitual. Después de todo al mirarse al espejo había descubierto un rostro enjuto al igual que su cuerpo.

Simplemente no podía presentarse así, ya se había percatado de este pequeño detalle, pero no le dio importancia.

Después de su plática con Bruce, todo había quedado claro; él le había transmitido toda la confianza que le faltaba.

_Debes luchar hijo; te sonará trillado, porque lo es, pero debes hacerlo, las oportunidades…ellas...ah…solo llegan una vez en la vida, no debes perderla, ella es una mujer muy hermosa y no me refiero a lo físico, sus sentimientos, esos son los que importan._

Recordó sus palabras mientras llamaba al ascensor, se dio una última mirada antes de salir, esta vez puso mucho empeño en arreglarse; se subió a su auto negro y encendió la radio, puso _su_ canción favorita. Recordó que a ella le gustaba esa canción, era un tanto infantil, pero aun así le gustaba.

Sonrio al recordarlo.

—_Richard—llamó ella._

_¿Sí?—se asomó por el marco de la puerta_

_—¿Qué es esto?_

_—Uhm; ¿Qué cielo?— ella se sonrojó, lo hacía a propósito, le gustaba verla hacerlo._

_—Am, esto— dijo señalando un viejo cartón de CDs_

_—¡No Puedo creerlo!, son del colegio, solía escucharlos, vaya…que tiempos._

_—Alguien esta viejo…—mencionó en tono juguetón._

_Le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y besó dulcemente su cabello. La necesitaba, ella lo hacía sentir único, querido, le demostraba en cada una de sus sonrisas que no estaba solo. La amaba._

_—Algo así— sonrió aun abrazándola— ¿quieres escuchar alguno?_

_—Sí, porque no._

¿! Cómo demonios de eso habíamos llegado a esto!?¿!Por qué se habían distanciado tanto!?¿!Por qué!?¿Quéclase de hombre era? ¿En que se había convertido?

Como era posible que le hubiese hecho eso a la mujer que ama, a la princesa de sus ojos, a aquella mujer que le regalaba innumerables sonrisas, alegrías infinitas, le había ofrecido más de lo que podía y aun así… había actuado mal. Ese sentimiento jamás se iría, ese maldito sentimiento que punzaba su corazón cada vez que observaba a una pareja feliz caminar por la calle, cada vez que observaba el cielo, cuando contemplaba las estrellas… ese maldito sentimiento de … _culpa._

Se detuvo enfrente de aquel hermoso bungaló, debía admitirlo, su casa siempre le había parecido más acogedora, quizás porque albergaba tantos recuerdos valiosos, se sentía asfixiado, últimamente los recuerdos iban y venían.

Después de todo así había sido desde los últimos cinco años.

—_No debes hacer trampa— le dijo en su oído._

_Sonrió—. No soy como tú— le respondió ella _

_Rieron. Le encantaba como su esposa hacia que sus días fueran duraderos, le encantaba todo de ella. Pero sobre todo sus bromas, se había juntado mucho con Raven y Chico Bestia adquiriendo así un tono juguetón acompañado de algún comentario sarcástico; manteniendo siempre su dulce esencia._

_—¿Lista? _

_—¡sí!_

_—Uno, dos… ¡tres!_

_La observó durante unos segundos que le parecieron una completa eternidad, no le dijo nada, su rostro parecía inerte ante la situación, había comprado su nueva casa, ese lugar que muy pronto se convertiría en su hogar, donde guardarían secretos, donde vivirían juntos, claro esta vez completamente solos, donde compartirían el resto de su vida, donde conocerían más de lo debido… y no había dicho nada._

_Su desilusión aumento en cuanto la vio voltear y no observó ninguna reacción de su parte._

_Sabía que debía haber esperado, ver la casa con ella y no sorprenderla de esta manera. ¡Había sido un egoísta!..._

_Se relajó al sentirlos dulces labios de Starfire sobre los suyos, había estado tan ocupado atormentándose que no se percató en el segundo que ella se acercó, se sentían tan jodidamente bien, no le importaba que los observaran sus futuros vecinos, la tomó por la cintura y la apegó más a sí, disfrutaba de cada movimiento, sus carnoso labios se movían a paralelo con los suyos; amaba cuando lo tomaba del cabello acariciándolo con sus finos dedos, el aire,! el maldito aire! Siempre haciendo de las suyas._

—_Me encanta Dick, me encantas…_

Sonreí, si de algún modo esto no funcionaba ¡NO! , tenía que funcionar, siempre había una solución, pero aun así si ella decidía que no quería… aún existía esa posibilidad…tenía recuerdos, unos hermosos y dolorosos recuerdos.

Respire profundo y me encaminé a la casa. Toqué la puerta y de esta salió mi preciosa hija, mi princesita.

Se lanzó en mis brazos y la abrace, quería trasmitirle seguridad, felicidad, paz confianza, todo a través de mi abrazo al igual… que _ella._

—Mary, ya te he dicho que debes preguntar antes de abrir, no sabes con… —Se sorprendió un poco al verme allí, se retiró los guantes al parecer había estado en el jardín—quien te puedes encontrar, hola Richard.

—Hola

—Pasa, por favor.

—Gracias, ¿cómo están?

—Hemos estado mejor, pero bien.

Se comportaba de la manera más cordial posible, tenía que hablarle, encontrar el momento indicado, jamás podríamos avanzar si no arreglábamos _ese_ pequeño asunto.

—Venía a ofrecerles una invitación—dije, después de un rato, el silencio era incómodo y sinceramente el verla parada allí sin dirigirme palabra era bastante doloroso.

Fijó su vista en mí, esperando una respuesta.

—no sé… si ustedes…—¡No! Me reprendí mentalmente, debía sonar seguro. —desean ir al parque.

Mary se emocionó, me alegraba verla tan contenta, entregándome todo con su hermosa y brillante sonrisa, no pude evitar disimular mi emoción la tomé entre mis brazos nuevamente y la elevé por los aires mientras reía; amo a mi hija, soy afortunado de tenerla conmigo. Ahora.

¿Starfire?— pregunté con interés, no se había movido del lugar, ni un solo centímetro, estaba petrificada.

—Lo lamento, no podré asistir— desvió la mirada.

—¿Por…qué?— dije al tiempo en que regresaba a mi pequeña al suelo.

No me siento bien— aun no me miraba, ¿por qué? esa maldita pregunta resonaba en mi mente, ¿acaso es divertido verme sufruir? es completamente irónico, ya que yo la hice sufrir tanto, mas eso no significa que yo no lo hice….

—¿Te duele algo?, ¿Necesitas un doctor?..¿

—No, Richard, simplemente no deseó ir— su respuesta había sido sincera, me había sonado muy rudo, acaso…. ella ¿ya no me amaba?

—Starfire…— dije acercándome a ella.

—Estoy bien; descuida, vestiré a Mary, este, ven cielo.

Y se alejó.

—Descuida, ella… está bien— cuanto había crecido, ya no era mi pequeña; me había perdido tantos momentos de su vida, no la había visto crecer y a veces.. tan solo a veces me parecía que había crecido muy rápido. Le sonreí, no quería que notara mi inconformidad.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es por si tiene un ataque de asma.

—¿Asma?

—Si, se lo diagnosticaron un año después de tu partida.

No podía reprochar, nunca estuve ahí, simplemente me largué como un perro y las dejé a su suerte, ¡maldita sea siempre era tan egoísta!, estaba harto, no era justo, me sobé las sienes con frustración, di un largo suspiro y hablé.

—Kory, yo lo lamento, no tenía idea, lo lamento… se perfectamente que con una disculpa no voy a solucionar nada, pero entiende…

—Está bien, solo ten cuidado es mi hija y no quiero que le suceda nada.

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?, ella dijo _mi_ hija; _no quiero que le suceda nada _¿soy un extraño o qué? Debía calmarme, bien merecido lo tengo.

No te preocupes, te llamaré si llega a ocurrir algo.— ¿En serio? soy su padre realmente tenía que hacer y decir esto, no quería preocuparla tenía que hacerle sentir que ella estaría segura conmigo, que podía confiar en mí, ya que me estaba llevando a **su,** _nuestro_ mayor tesoro. ¡Dios! como demonios caí en esto.

—No tienes mi número.

—uhm, pues…

—Iré en busca de un papel; Mary por favor baja.

Mi princesa, estaba vestida ¡como una!, se veía radiante, no existe mayor satisfacción de un padre al ver a su hija tan grande y hermosa.

—Solo para emergencias— exigió ella, entregándome el papel.

—Gracias, nos vemos.

Le ofrecí el brazo a mi pequeña, aún no lo alcanzaba así que tomó mi mano; me sonrió es increíble lo que puede llegar a transmitir una sonrisa, no solo te da a conocer los sentimientos o las emociones de una persona, te hace sentir bien, un sonrisa es muy bien recibida cuando te la regala la persona que más te importa, que amas; sentí una sensación burbujeante en mi interior, era algo que no experimentaba desde hacía años, una sensación única y duradera, sonreí involuntariamente…me sentía feliz, !feliz!

Llegamos al parque; habíamos llegado rápido durante el viaje Mary me comentó acerca de su afición a las galletas, se subió al carrusel. La perseguía dando vueltas por ahí, sacándole múltiples fotografías, siempre que tomaba otra se veía más linda.

Caminamos bordeando la costa, el parque era especial, la había llevado a Gotham ciertamente no había muchos allí, pero este era especial, había sido construido a la orilla del mar, regresamos , se divertía mientras corría de un lado a otro con una pequeño perro, compramos helado y me di cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de mi hija.

Todos los padres que compraban helado a sus hijos sabían su sabor favorito, yo por el contrario. Recordé que me comentó que fascinaba las galletas, así que pedí uno así.

—¡No!— se tranquilizó y me dijo al oído — Soy intolerante a la lactosa.

Idiota, fue la palabra que apareció en mi mente.

Después de toda una explicación acerca de sus diversas alergias, comprendí lo inevitable, mi pequeña no era una niña sana, poseía gran fuerza y era muy inteligente, mas las alergias, junto con la intoxicación se habían apoderado de ella.

Después de un largo caminar y jugar decidimos sentarnos, encontramos un pequeño café debajo de un puente que conectaba con el invernadero.

Para estar debajo de ahí, era el lugar mas simpático en todo el parque, había venido muchas veces, pero no recordaba esta parte del lugar, bajamos las escaleras el lugar era de lo más higiénico posible, la pequeña cafetería que residía allí era de los más agradable posible, sus empleados sonreían a sus clientes, observé un pequeño muelle que conectaba a un lago, los patos nadaban por ahí y los peces se amontonaban cerca de nosotros.

Noté que Mary los miraba asombrada, decidí pedir comida para alimentarlos, colgamos los pies y empezamos a alimentarlos, la miré mientras lo hacía.

Cuanto tiempo había perdido, no conocía a mi hija y ella tampoco me conocía a mí.

¿Por qué demonios fui tan cobarde y no regresé, cuando pude? Hubiese estado cuando comenzaron sus ataques de asma, sus intoxicaciones, si no me hubiese ido, si tan solo…

Sonreí con tristeza a pesar de ello mi hija me quería, aun amaba a ese ser asqueroso y repugnante que tenía por padre.

Nos divertimos arrojándole comida a los patos y los diversos peces de colores, estaba fascinada, cuando se terminó nos quedamos sentados ahí por un rato, me comentó que le gustaban los patos blancos, estaba conociendo a mi hija, técnicamente solo conocía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, mas no a ella, a mi princesa con sus sueños y temores, a esa pequeña aun desconocida para mí.

La abracé, nos quedamos callados durante un rato, era un silencio hermoso que compartía con mi decepcionaba mucho que Kory no haya querido venir, realmente no había insistido demasiado, no quería impacientarla y que pelearnos por algo sin sentido.

Hasta ahora solo hacía una lista en mi cabeza de los datos que me había dado mi princesa:

Gustos: Patos, galletas, este parque, los arboles de cerezo, los peces naranjas, los cuentos de hadas, saltar en la lluvia, los perros con manchas….

Empezaba a ordenar sus alergias una por una, cuando preguntó.

—Papá, una vez vi varias fotografías en el cuarto de mamá… dónde estabas con ella sobre allí— dijo señalando un viejo puente.

—No recuerdo, realmente no… — Recordé antes allí había una pequeña cascada y Kory y yo nos habíamos tomado esa foto el día en que vinimos a avisarle del embarazo de Kory a Bruce y a Alfred.

— _Vamos, ahí— tomo mi mano y salió corriendo jalándome con ella._

—_Tranquila, te podrías hacer daño— le dije en ese tono sobre protector que únicamente le dedicaba a ella._

_—Estoy embarazada, no sufro de un problema motriz— dijo con ironía, golpeándome el hombro._

_—¿Qué tiene que ver el embarazo con un problema motriz?— pregunté con burla. _

_—¿acaso importa?— Rió divertida, amaba ver el brillo en sus ojos, me transmitía seguridad._

_—Ven hay que tomar una fotografía de esto— dijo soltando en flash en mis ojos._

—Papá…

—¿Si, cielo?

—¿Por qué nos dejaste?...

Me petrifiqué. Mis pensamientos se desordenaron completamente, la respiración me faltó y las gotas de sudor se hacían presentes en mi rostro.

Miré a mi hija, no me miraba a mí sino al firmamento, en el cielo se podía observar la explosión de colores del atardecer. Su rostro se mostraba serio, pensativa, mi pequeña, por mi culpa había crecido tan rápido, quizás después de todo ya no era tan pequeña.

—Yo…—comencé debía hallar las palabras adecuadas, no había lugar para errores….

* * *

y bienn?

Bien despues de un laarrgoo rato me hice presente.

Errroores?

Estos no incluyen el comentario, estoy un poco cansada...

Wenu no olviden dejar reviews buenos, malos, pésimos, sus ganas de asesinarme tambien no hay problema jajja :p

Gracias a mi amiga Annabeth por ayudarme :)

Ok cuando lo subí por primera vez por alguna razón los guiones desaparecieron, ya lo coregí pero si llegase a faltar alguno... lo shento

Quyerí darle un poco mas de importancia a Mary ya q mas trata sobre Rob y Star, y no lo sé se veía un tanto raro así q...


	11. Mary

_hola! tengo sueño..._

_olvidando eso queria darle las gracias a mi amiga Annaabeth por darme animos y animarme a escribir mas seguido ;)_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los teen titans no me pertenecen.**_

Mary… yo…—mis intentos en buscar las palabras adecuadas, siempre desde que recuerdo han sido en vano.

Papá, ¿acaso no… nos querías?— ¿Cómo si quiera puede pensar eso?, rápidamente la estreche entre mis brazos, el solo saber que pensaba eso me enfurecía, me asqueaba, soy consciente de mi daño y sabía que la pregunta llegaría de un momento a otro y aunque quisiera negarlo no puedo, es tarde, está aquí, ha estado aquí oprimiendo su corazón desde hace tanto… y aún no encuentro la medicina para curarlo.

Mary, nunca digas eso, ¿sí?, yo… — Seguro, seguro; esas palabras retumbaban haciendo eco en mi mente — Te amo, princesa a ti y a tu mamá, nunca dudes de eso— De todas las frases del mundo, tenía que decir esa, era cierta, siempre lo ha sido, pero no me quedaré callado esta vez, los sentimientos y las palabras saldrán de mi corazón.

Sabes—dije separándome un poco para ver su rostro— cuando naciste, tú — di un largo suspiro, no quería traumarla, pero creo que de algún le demostraré cuanto las amo — la doctora nos dijo que tenía problemas respiratorios, por alguna razón no podías adaptarte a la atmósfera —me observaba atenta a cada palabra que decía, quizás no comprendía del todo, mas no me detuve— tu respiración era entrecortada, tu madre y yo estábamos deshechos, el saber que, tú, nuestra única hija no… no— no quería decirlo, como decirle a una niña de 9 años que cuando nació las probabilidades de que sobreviviese eran tan pocas — tu madre y yo, estábamos sumamente preocupados, ambos llorábamos, ella se echaba la culpa, era desolador, todo mundo venía a darnos ánimos, pero nada funcionaba, pero sabes algo, nunca, jamás perdimos las esperanzas, a pesar de que siempre tuve tan poca fe, yo sabía que sanarías, que te quedarías con nosotros y así fue, tu madre y yo siempre estuvimos muy unidos, no la dejé sola ni por un segundo, entiendes hija, ese día tú te quedaste con nosotros; lastimosamente yo no estuve ahí para ti, después.

Me miraba con atención, intentando descifrar mi mirada, y de pronto sus hermosos ojos verdes se iluminaron y me regalo su perlada sonrisa.

Vamos a casa, papá— dijo rodeándome con sus pequeños y frágiles brazos. Le deposite un suave beso en sus azabaches cabellos y nos levantamos.

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, se había dormido, era la niña más hermosa que alguna vez contemple, nunca me llamaron la tención los niños; pero el día que la tuve entre mis brazos, desde ese día todo fue diferente.

_¿Estoy bien?— preguntó con desesperación, sus manos pasaban alisando su cabello o su ropa._

_Siempre estás bien— dije retirando sus manos de su cabello._

_Necesito verme bien, Dick, yo va a ser la primera vez que la vea, la tendré en mi brazos, mi bebé, ¡nuestra bebé!, Dick— su voz destilaba emoción, siempre estaba feliz, pero últimamente esa felicidad se había esfumado, no volví a ver esa sonrisa, en cuanto nos dijeron que nuestra pequeña, estaba estable._

_El picaporte giró lentamente, intercambiamos una mirada y pequeña sonrisa._

_Los nervios me carcomían el alma, ¿y si no era un buen padre?, que pasaba si no le daba el ejemplo correcto, ¿y si nunca aprendía cambiarle el pañal?, si ¿no sabía cómo cargarla?_

_La enfermera entró por la puerta, con un pequeño bulto entre manos._

_La primera vez que la vi y fue ahí cuando me enamoré por segunda vez._

Ella se siente sola, ¿sabes?— dijo Mary, fregándose los ojos, no me percaté en qué momento se había levantado.

Ella quizás nunca logre perdonarme — ¿Por qué demonios dije eso?, es mi hija no tengo porque agobiarla con problemas de adultos.

Lo hará, solo necesita tiempo, la escuché hablando con la tía Rae el otro día, dijo… que… te amaba.

Sonreí involuntariamente, después de sus miradas frías y su rostro inexpresivo, había perdido las esperanzas.

¡Aún me amaba! el regocijo era tan grande, mi corazón bombeó rápidamente, sentía que me faltaba el aire, me sentía joven, joven y enamorado, me sentí más feliz y enamorado que aquella vez en Tokio… y en esos momentos de felicidad supe que aún había esperanza, mis niveles de dopotamina eran tan altos y recién me había percatado de algo...me había dado su número…

Lentamente se quedó dormida; era tan linda, su carita, sus ojos, su sonrisa y aquella alegría que transmitía con una mirada. Era igual a su madre.

Llegamos, el sol se ocultaba lentamente; abrí la puerta y mi pequeña se froto los ojos con pereza.

—Cárgame…— le sonreí y la coloque lentamente entre mis brazos, era tan delgada, tan frágil, era mi hija.

_¿Quieres cogerla?— aparentemente había olvidado el lugar, los segundos y la vida misma, al parecer mi vida ahora dependía de ella; me había percatado de su respiración, del color de sus uñas, sus pequeños ojitos aún cerrados._

_Mi esposa se aclaró la garganta y me sonrió. No la había visto tan feliz desde hace tanto, si tan solo ayer se refugiaba en mis brazos; sufriendo._

_Lentamente la tomé, mis emociones eran un torbellino, la excitación y la felicidad que sentía mis emociones burbujeaban, de mi cuerpo brotaban lágrimas que simplemente no pude retener, el temor me invadió una vez más, las preguntas se arremolinaron en mi mente, pero al ver sus hermosos ojos turquesa, mis dudas se disiparon, miré a mi esposa con alegría y gozo, junto a ella nada sería imposible…_

¿Se divirtieron?—

Se podría decir que demasiado— dije sonriendo, por un segundo pude apreciar sus ojos esmeraldas brillando.

Creo que es mejor que la lleves arriba — dijo abriéndome paso, para poder entrar.

Asentí levemente.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, corrí a darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

Caminé a su lado hasta que llegamos a la estancia, todo fue tan repetitivo; ¿Qué hicieron?, ¿Dónde estuvieron?, ¿Comieron algo?, todas seguidas de unas respuestas igual de repetitivas.

Sabía que tenía que marcharme, pero ¿qué podía perder?, me detuve a la mitad de la sala, ella detrás de mí, sabíamos lo que seguía, quizá ninguno de los dos quería afrontarlo.

Kory, deberíamos hablar—

Dick, ahora no…

De acuerdo, entonces ¿Cuándo?

yo… bueno, pues, ¿un café mañana?

Si, por supuesto; ¿a qué hora?

Después de que lleve a Mary a la escuela, ¿te parece?

Sí, claro… yo paso por ustedes, dejamos Mary y nos vamos… ¿te parece o…

Sí, está bien.

Me giré lentamente y sus bellos ojos se encontraron con los míos, sentí ansiedad, quería correr y atraparla en mis brazos, no soltarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, jamás había sentido tal necesidad, ella siempre había estado para mí y… yo la dejé ir.

Deberíamos intentar…

Dick, tú sabes que por ahora, hay que ir despacio, si lo nuestro…nosotros, una vez no funcionó… — se veía como una niña, jugando con las palabras, algunas de sus oraciones no tenían sentido y aún así se veía hermosa.

Lo sé, yo también, bueno, pues, este — ¿Por qué rayos no podía pronunciar palabra?

"¡MAMÁ!"

Deberíamos hablar, mañana… sabes cómo salir, ¿cierto?

Sí bueno, hasta mañana.

Había llegado el momento, tenía que expresar mis sentimientos, redimirme por todo lo sucedido y si hacía falta enamorarla de nuevo, no la dejaría ir, no esta vez, es mi última oportunidad…

"! Richard!" "!Richard!"

Regresé lo más rápido que pude, al entrar no encontré a nadie en la sala, mis piernas trabajaban veloces, tenía que llegar, su grito había sido desgarrador, no me hubiese llamado si no me hubiese necesitado, se había vuelto orgullosa, mi sangre circulaba por todo mi organismo; las escaleras de un momento a otro se hicieron eternas, toqué las paredes con desesperación, no reconocía de donde provenía el llanto.

Al llegar mi respiración se tornó pesada, el oxígeno me faltaba y por alguna razón la habitación se me caía encima, por un segundo sentí mi vista borrosa y mis piernas me fallaron; y al ver el rostro de Kory supe que tenía que hacer algo…

* * *

y bien?

el cap. anterior no m gusto mucho...

errores?

Gracias por leer :D


	12. Llanto

Holaa! jejej regresé...

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**_

Mi vista se nublaba con facilidad, ¡maldita sea! Porque demonios hay tanto tráfico hoy, muchos conductores se giran enojados para ver al lunático que pita sin parar. La desesperación me atrapa, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir, realmente no sé nada; piso el acelerador a fondo mucho antes de que la luz se ponga verde. Quizá me pase un alto o dos, pero realmente no me importa; las luces y los letreros me anuncian que estoy cerca, los vigilantes deberían entender la angustia de un destrozado padre.

Sin ningún reparo la tomo entre mis brazos, corro tan rápido como puedo y veo como la acuestan en la camilla, logro escuchar la agitada respiración de mi esposa, nada puede ser peor que esto, nada.

Los médicos dicen palabras incompresibles, realmente no entiendo nada de lo que dicen, solo escucho los latidos de mi corazón y las fuertes punzadas que emite mi cerebro. Por un segundo me olvide de Kory, mi preocupación era de tal magnitud que solamente recordé que ella estaba ahí cuando la cabellera roja se interpuso en el camino de los médicos, llorando incontrolable, queriendo entrar con nuestra hija.

Se queda en un rincón abrazándose a sí misma, quiero acercarme y decirle que todo estará bien, que saldremos de esta…pero no lo hago me quedo inmóvil contemplándola, los sonidos ininteligible de mi corazón aún me agobian, mi hija, es lo único que ocupa mi mente, mi hija.

Kory no para de llorar, lleva varios minutos allí, sentada ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas, imagino que intenta acallar su llanto, me parte el alma el verla así y me pregunto ¿Cuántas noches ya no ha pasado así? ¿Cuántas veces no se negó sus presente? Me duele, me acerco lentamente y me posiciono frente a ella, me acuclillo y tomo sus manos, separándolas suavemente de su rostro, creí que apartaría la mirada, en vez de eso me abraza…

Esta de rodillas y nos abrazamos, siento sus delgados brazos rodeándome, sus lágrimas mojan mi cuello y siento un escalofrío correr por toda mi columna vertebral, e miedo se apodera de mí, de nuevo, le devuelvo el abrazo, lentamente, no quiero lastimarla, en los dos segundos que tardé en corresponderle el abrazo por mi mente pasaron los recuerdos, como un tren que no para, como el sol quemándome la piel. La abrace con fuerza aunque sin lastimarla, sentí su llanto amargo y por unos minutos me permití vivir, me permití sentir, la liberación a través de las lágrimas es algo inexplicable, muchas veces leí que al llorar el alma se libera y hoy comprobé que era cierto, no era un llanto de lágrimas y mocos que lo único que consigue es atraer a las multitudes por el escándalo provocado; era esa clase de llanto que contenía emociones, contenía historias, contenía vida. Sentí que vida se venía abajo con cada lágrima, me ferré a ella de la misma manera que ella hizo conmigo, después de tantos años me dejé sentir el dolor, mi respiración se hizo pesada, podía sentir la miradas de la gente anidándose en nuestra piel, era devastador, quizá en ese momento no solo dejamos fluir una parte de nosotros por el estado de Mary, quizá también recordamos una parte de nuestro pasado.

Nos calmamos un poco, pero no rompimos el abrazo, intente tragar saliva para poder hablar y solamente me cayó pesada. Susurré contra su oído y pude sentir su respingo.

Está bien, ella estará bien… nosotros estaremos bien — Le dije acariciando su cabello, se había calmado soltando únicamente pequeños sollozos.

Dick…—luchaba porque su voz no se quebrara, podía sentirlo, pero no lo logró, continuó— ¿Por qué ella?, ¿por qué nuestra pequeña?

Kory…— no me llamada Dick desde hace tanto, lamentaba tanto que fuese en estas circunstancias. — todo terminará bien…yo lo sé, no te preocupes, ella estará bien. — No sabía que decir, realmente estaba destrozado, lentamente rompió el abrazo, la tome por los hombros obligándola a mirarme.

Me miraba fijamente, sus ojos verdes observaban detalladamente cada facción de mi rostro y de un momento tenía su mano frente a mí, sus dedos delgados rozaron mi mejilla, se detuvieron en mi barbilla y ascendieron hasta mis labios, me estaba tentando, quería besarla.

Abrió tímidamente u boca, sus labios entre abiertos me estaban jugando una mala pasada, me olvidé del lugar y en qué situación estábamos, realmente soy un completo idiota, con cada minuto que se iba las gotas de sudor llenaban mi frente, aún mantenía sus dedos sobre mis labios.

¿Por qué te fuiste?— se limitó a preguntar, era la primera vez que tocábamos el tema y no me sentía del todo cómodo con esto, no estaba nervioso, era cierto la pregunta me había tomado desprevenido, pero de algún modo ya era libre, todas esas lágrimas derramadas me hicieron más fuerte y no solo las de unos cuantos minutos atrás, de algún modo me sentía libre, estaba listo para responder a su pregunta.

* * *

Y bien? Q tal? Errores?

Últimamente he estado muy ocupada y por eso no he podido actualizar rápido :( :D

Gracias ami amiga Annabeth por estar siempre conmigo, se lo he dicho un millón de veces aunque suene repetitivo xD no me cansaré.

Gracias también a aquellas personas que aún leen esta loca idea, que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos, a aquellos que dejan un review y aquellos que lo leen discretamente ;) :)

Me pongo mu feliz cuando me llega un review y como ha dicho una increíble persona sus opiniones me ayudan a mejorar ;) :D

:D Por si acaso en el mensaje de acá abajo no importan mucho las faltas ortográficas ;) :)


End file.
